<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Transforming Beyond Limits by Featherine_Aurora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087304">Transforming Beyond Limits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherine_Aurora/pseuds/Featherine_Aurora'>Featherine_Aurora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gainax/Trigger Stories [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fun, Gen, Having Fun With Powers, Introspection, Post-Canon, Superpowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:40:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherine_Aurora/pseuds/Featherine_Aurora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During a baseball game, Michiru has some fun with her powers and thinks a bit about how to push this ability of hers further with the help of others.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Both mentioned only, Hiwatashi Nazuna/Kagemori Michiru, Kagemori Michiru &amp; Ogami Shirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gainax/Trigger Stories [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Transforming Beyond Limits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michiru let out a deep breath. She then cautiously looked around at the positions of her teammates, trying to check that they were ready while not giving their opponents any signs of what she was thinking or had picked out as important. This might be a friendly match, but this was still a beastman game. A lot of beastmen were still adjusting to the idea of pro sports as friendly contests rather than full-blooded battles. Plus, their opponents were both skilled and cool headed. The Bears had faced this team with Michiru once before. She knew from experience that these guys had an amazing game. They couldn't be underestimated.</p><p>Michiru also had the issue of her reputation. She felt that she was a decent sportswoman, though the main thing she brought to the team was her special ability. Being able to change her body in a bunch of different ways meant that she could pull out a lot of tricks or just go all out with force or speed, depending on the situation. So other teams tended to focus on her. It could be very hard to try to pull off anything without someone in the opposing team noticing. Fortunately, the bears had continued to improve since her short period as a full time player. They’d practised a lot and had built upon their experiences in getting to the pro league that one time, along with some tips that Michiru had given. Also, their coach could be a capable instructor and guide for his team now that he was freed from his old gambling obligations. The key thing though was the drive of all the team members to succeed, something hardened with the trials they’d faced.</p><p>
  <em>I’m happy to rely on them and to help them in return. They’re good teammates.</em>
</p><p>The pitcher facing her regarded her with a cautious look. The last time that Michiru faced him, he’d been extremely cocky. Since then, they’d interacted a few times and he’d seemed a bit more chill, though still seemed to look down on her.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe he’s starting to take me seriously?</em>
</p><p>The pitcher suddenly spoke up, stirring her from her thoughts.</p><p>“Do you think you’re ready? Because I’m rearing to go here and I’m not going to go soft on you”.</p><p>That guy’s words were as cocky as ever, but his voice conveyed both confidence and seriousness, like he felt able to take her, but had no intention of underestimating her in spite of that. Michiru replied with the same sort of tone, declaring “A player shouldn’t step up to the plate unless they’re serious about playing the best game they can. I might be a part timer, but I always respect real sportsmanship”. She then grinned. “You should be more worried about yourself. Otherwise, this is going to go worse than last time”.     </p><p>He matched her grin with one of his own. “Heh, I still have more to unleash. This time, I’m going to take you down, racoon girl!”.</p><p>
  <em>Wow, someone actually called me a racoon rather than a Tanuki! Okay, I'm feeling way too happy about that. I need to calm down. But still, finally.</em>
</p><p>She had her bat ready. Then he threw his pitch. At first, Michiru thought that he’d gone for something straightforward, a speedball pitch. She’d thought that he’d decided to just try to throw the ball fast enough to outdo her reflexes. Then, as the ball travelled through the air, she realized his aim. He had thrown the ball in such a way as to take advantage of the common way she changed her arms, to add muscle to them. He’d probably been thinking that suddenly bulking up her arms so much would reduce her ability to quickly adjust to unexpected alterations in its trajectory. </p><p>But Michuru had an answer to that. She just needed to make her arms slightly more flexible, so she willed them to do exactly that, allowing her to adjust the swing of her bat with relative ease. That part was done. Now, as her swing was about to connect, she hoped that she had done it carefully enough to not weaken her arms too much. Hitting something with rubber arms probably result in the ball knocking her arm back and flying past her. </p><p>Fortunately, she didn’t screw this up. Her swing connected and did so with enough force to send the ball rocketing away. Not as fast as she normally managed, but it was still good enough that it might still go beyond the pitch or at least give her enough time as the opposition did their best to stop that and get it back. </p><p>
  <em>Yes!</em>
</p><p>She changed her legs instantly into a leopard like form and kicked off her dash with a flying start. It was sort of amazing, the feeling of her legs changing to suddenly become a lot more suited to running. <em>This feels great.</em></p><p>Michiru had been working on getting better control over her abilities. There were still limits on how much she could try to push herself. Michiru didn’t want to cause a disturbance or freak anyone out with the sight of a speeding morphing racoon girl speeding through the streets. The distance she could run as practise felt limiting, given her discovery that she could run ridiculously fast if she wanted to. But the experience of suddenly being able to reach absurd speeds and the surge of adrenaline was amazing. That bliss was hitting her mind right now as she sped past first base in a blink of an eye. Then second. To everyone around her, it probably seemed like she’d just turned into a brown blur or something like that. <em>Maybe I should think about becoming a runner? Maybe even try at a marathon?</em></p><p>As she reached the third base, the guy there looked ready to do anything to slow her down. With beastman sports, anything could still mean a lot of pain. This time, it was the guy at third base doing  a low kick to try and knock her off her feet. Michiru responded by jumping forward and over his kick. As she did, she added some feathers on her arms to help extend her leap. That was enough to let her glide over the guy, who crouched slightly to avoid her colliding into him. She was followed by a member of her team who’d been at second base when Michiru had hit the ball. That bear was able to pass by the confused opposition player on third base without issue and carry on behind Michiru to home base.</p><p>As that happened, Michiru was making a renewed sprint to get herself to home base. As Michiru made this final effort, she tried to push her legs a bit harder, She felt them change slightly and was able to notice her, in that short distance between third base and home base, actually increase her speed even more. <em>I feel so amazing.</em></p><p>She reached the home base and quickly gave a thumbs up to the coach. The catcher shook his head, then said “Have you actually got more weird? Now you can grow feathers?”.</p><p>“I’ve had that ability for a while now. I was flying around during the Nirvasyl syndrome incident, so I've probably been shown on TV like that. You've not heard anything about me and Nazuna being able to fly?".</p><p>“No, I hadn’t”. The catcher shook his head. “I don’t know if I should be amazed or call you a cheater”.</p><p>“It’s still normal for players to flat out attack each other. What’s wrong with me using my abilities?”. </p><p>“Hmm, you have a point”.</p><p>As she took her place on the bench, Michiru let out a contented sigh as she relaxed. Even by the standards of Anima-city, she was strange. But her time with the Bears, along with the work she’d done with Shirou to help this city, had resulted in her seeing a lot of things differently. She looked at her hands and smiled. What could her body do now? What was possible for her beyond her old limits? She didn’t know and that was sort of exciting. Yes, there were surely new limits somewhere. Right now though, she felt like there were limitless possibilities before her.</p><p>
  <em>I hope I can get the chance to see what I can do with my body, to explore what I can do now.</em>
</p><p>Michiru didn’t know how to best do that. But she had people in this weird and wonderful city she could rely on who cared about her and who she could rely on to help her tap into her potential. Nazuna had more experience with this power, even if she didn’t have any experience as a teacher. But they could communicate well as a couple. Most of the time. Shirou didn’t have their sort of power, but the real Ginrou-sama could definitely match or outdo what she could pull off with her abilities. Michiru was confident that she could get him to help her out, though it would come with his usual grouchy dad attitude.</p><p>
  <em>I should have guessed he was really, really old on my own. He acts his age all the time.</em>
</p><p>Michiru sniggered at her own mental joke, prompting one of the bears to give her a look.</p><p>“Sorry. I just remembered something funny”.</p><p>The bear looked away and she returned to her thoughts. I might need to work in getting that grump and Nazuna to work together. Should I get some headache tablets in advance? This idea had barely formed in her mind and Michiru knew it was going to be stressful. But she didn’t care much. She loved being with them both so much.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>